Coffeshops Are Good Places To Pick Up Muggles
by Luna32
Summary: But truthfully it was the third girl I was interested in. They didn’t make them like that were I came from. Long red hair that flowed down her back, green eyes, and a smile that could nock em dead. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans that went we
1. She's Hot

**Disclaimer:** Um…I don't look in any way, shape, or form like JK Rowling, so please tell me again why you think I wrote the Harry Potter books…Oh yea cause I'm just cool like that.

**A/N:** Don't know were this one came from but it's only like a two shot, so it's very short. This chapters from James' POV so anyways enjoy. Oh and anything in italics is either a thought or something being read.

I can't believe Remus had talked us into it. A muggle coffee shop, I mean what sane wizard goes there? Oh yea us. But I mean come on. It was still a muggle coffee shop, I mean what was there to do in there, muggles were so boring. "Why are we doing this again," I asked him as we rounded the corner of 88th street.

"Cause,' Remus replied, "this place has some of the best stuff you'll ever taste, it's as good as fire whiskey, only no hangover."

Sirius shot me a look that said he obviously thought Remus had lost it. One to many transformations, but we played along with Moony anyways. Usually around the full moon he got this way, always finding the most disgusting of muggle foods good. Last month it was the cow and the…well lets just say I never looked at a piece of beef or corn the same way again after that.

As we entered the shop I was hit by a strong wave of something that smelled like burnt wood. Remus was drooling. "What'll it be guys, everything's on me." I looked around the shop. The floor was covered with green tile that was highly polished. The walls were a light yellow, with paintings by various people on them. There were wooden tables all over the place, a couch, and tons of muggle inventions. "Well, what will it be guys?"

"Just get us what ever your having Moony," said Sirius. We found ourselves a table, while Remus got the drinks. They tasted like crap, literally.

"Moony," I said half ready to hurl, "what the hell is this stuff."

"It's coffee," he replied grinning.

"Yea well," said Sirius, a look of complete and total disgusted on his face, "it taste like crap."

Moony gave Sirius a confused look. "You guys don't like it?" We all shook our heads. "Well can I have your guises?" We all forked our coffee over to Moony, and he started chugging them one after another, his confused look replaced by one of drunken stupidity. Why I didn't know. It was just weird muggles were weird.

I went back to looking around the coffee shop. It reminded me so much of that stupid tea shop in Hogsmeade that girls loved to drag guys on dates, Madam Pudifoots.

A bell rang above the door, and I turned to see who had entered. My mouth dropped, eyes popped, and I knew I was sweating. I gave a quick look at Sirius and Peter to see if they had seen me, but they were to intent on Moony, and the bet they had started to see if he would pass out before he finished his coffee.

I turned back to the three girls who had just entered. One was in a tank top, mini skirt, and some very nice hooker boots. The other just had on sneakers, jeans, and a shirt. But truthfully it was the third girl I was interested in. They didn't make them like that at were I came from. Long red hair flowed down her back, green eyes, and a smile that could nock em dead. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans that went well with her light blue shirt. I took a quick glance at her butt. It was nice, real nice.

"Hiccup, I can't believe hiccup you guys didn't want these," Moony said polishing off the last of the drinks. "I put some Flames in them, hiccup."

"WHAT," roared Sirius. "I don't believe this."

The girls took a seat a couple of tables away from ours. _Show time._ Sirius was still screaming at Moony and even Peter looked pretty pissed. "I'll be right back," I said coolly.

"What," said Sirius shocked. "Prongs didn't you hear him. He spiked the drinks, with Flames! You know what that'll do to you." Ah Flames, it was the hardest of hard liquor, more potent that Fire Whisky, and Mclemens combined. Guarantied to get the most soberest person drunk in less than forty-five seconds flat, or so the commercial said. I judged it at about five minutes.

"I know, but I have something to attended to." I gave my hair one last ruffle, for shear coolness, and glanced back over to the red haired girl.

Sirius obviously saw me. "You've got to be kidding me Prongs. They're muggles."

"Muggles with nice butts."

Sirius slapped himself on the forehead and I headed off for the table, while trying to psyching myself out. _Ok Prongs you can do this. No sweat, she's just a muggle. You made out with Amy Massy, might not have gotten all the way, but hey you still got to second base. A muggle should be easy. _

The red head was deep in conversation with her friends. "Suzan how many time do I have to tell you Scott's not hot. Have you seen that thing he calls a nose. It's huge! You could start a colony on it, or at least a sky resort depending on how cold it gets up there."

I became increasingly glad that I didn't have a big nose. "Hello there," I said giving a little bow to the red haired girl, and offering my hand. "I'm James Potter."

"Um I'm Lily."

"Pleasure, I couldn't help noticing you, and just had to come over and say hi." The two other girls couldn't help but stifle their laughter. Quickly I took a seat.

"Um that's very nice and all, but…"

"Would you like to go out with me?" _Shit, what the hell's wrong with you Prongs. You don't say that, at least not yet. _

"Oh well, um exactly."

"Listen," I said being serious for once in my life, "I know that your probably think I'm a freak for coming over here, and all, but if you go out with me and hate it, I promise you can hit me, or slap me, or even bad mouth me to every single girl you meet, but please, please just say yes." _You are the biggest prat I've ever seen. What happened to you man? When'd you sink so low? _

"Oh come on Lily," said her friend Suzan urging her on, "he's not _that_ bad."

"Yea," agreed the other friend.

"Well." She looked me straight in the eye. "Ok, but if you try anything and I mean anything,"

"You can personally kick me were…well you know were I'm going with that." All three girls giggled, and Lily gave me a smile that made my stomach do a flip-flop.

"Here," she slid a piece of paper over to me. "It's my address, pick me up at eight on Saturday."

"Eight on Saturday," I agreed. It just so happened at that moment that Remus decided to start belting out, Every Time We Touch. I turned red. "Um he has mental issues."

I gave a quick wave to the three of them and mouthed see you Saturday as I went back to help Sirius and Peter with Remus, who was trying to give some old lady a lap dance, and the worst part was she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Moony, if you come quietly I'll give you all the chocolate you can eat." It worked. The three of us managed to get him out of the shop, and back to my place without further incident. Luckily my parents weren't home.

I conjured Moony up a ton of chocolate, and placed him on my sofa. He was going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning.

Sirius was in the kitchen with Peter. "You know what Prongs we should get Moony one of those girls." I gave him a questioning look. "You know those muggle girls that stand on the corners of streets that you can pay for sex."

I burst out laughing. Peter looked like he was about to piss himself. "You mean a hooker…. Yea we should, but then what happens when my parents get home and find the two of them on their bed?"

"We'll get them a hotel," said Sirius through laughs.

"Ok" But we never did get to go find a hooker. For one thing we didn't know where to find one, for another thing, we didn't really want Moony to pick up something. So we just sat down and watched him devourer his chocolate, and it wasn't till then that I remembered the address I had shoved in my pocket. I pulled it out and read: _5048 Pelmont Drive, see you saturday and I swear if you try anything I'll do more than kill you._ A smile touched my face as I started to dream about Saturday and all the fun I was going to have.

**A/N:** This was just a random thing. I know I already have a Lily James ff, but I wanted to write something interesting for the two, and it was going to take me forever to get there. But it was fun to write, and the next chapter will be so much funner (yes not a word deal) to write. This has to be the first chapter I wrote that I like. So review and tell me were they should go on there date. Oh did I mention that you should review or you will never get another date again in your life?


	2. The Date From Hell

**Disclaimer:** Um I don't know what to put for this one. Oh wait that's one.

**A/N:** I have to make a public apology to Raekitty or I'm screwed so here goes. I'm sorry I insulted the hot guy in your geometry class that likes to lean back in his chair, Scott. Just because he has a huge freaken nose in his face in no reason. And just because we all think you are…well lets not put that one on the Internet. I'm sorry. not

Mmmmm, hooker or strappy, that was the question of the week. It was seven thirty on Saturday, and I was having a major fashion brain freeze, not that I was any good at picking out clothes when I wasn't having a brain freeze. It was just tonight it seemed a whole lot worse. But luckily for me, Mere called right on cue.

"Hey," she said, "sup."

"Just getting ready for my date," I replied.

"I thought you would have been ready."

"Strappy or hooker?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Black spagetti strap, jean jacket, and a black mini."

"Hair?"

"Um…" I glanced at the clock and swore under my breath, twenty to eight, and I still had to do my hair and possibly my makeup. "I haven't done my hair yet."

"Ok listen up Lil, take your strappies, give the hair a once over, put on some lip gloss, and a little eyes shadow. Make it subtle, but not too subtle. Got it."

"Yea, thanks." I made to hang up my phone, but Mere cut me off.

"Oh and I want all the dirty details, and I mean everything, except for how his tongue taste. Don't really want to know that."

"Yea I don't think I want to find out that either."

By five till eight I was down stairs ready and waiting. It was really amazing how fast a girl could get ready when she knew what she had to do.

"You look nice," said my mom walking into the room all dressed up. "Your father's taking me to Le Mares for our anniversary."

Shit,I had completely forgotten about my parents' anniversary being tonight. _Why god why are you so cruel._ "So where's Rachel?" Rachel, the little sister from hell. She was the biggest tattletale you'll ever see, Dad Lily has clothes like a slut, Mom Lily made out with some guy, (so never happened), Dad Lily has these weird little things in these weird packages in her room. The last one had resulted in a raid in my room, cause he thought they were condemns, or something like that, yea, but it turn out they weren't.

"Over at a friends."

"And were do you think your going dressed like…like a hooker?" Mr. Evens spat entering the room.

That's when I remembered that I hadn't told my parents about my date. I ran through the possible options. "I met a really hot guy in a coffee shop." "Um…party at Mere's." "Just going out with some friends," None of them seemed good enough though.

"Honey," said Lily's mom obviously taking Lily's silence for an answer, "our reservations are for eight thirty."

"I don't give a damn," Mr. Evens replied. "I'm not going anywhere till I get my…" He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell, and made to answer it while I swore under my breath. _Why god, why._

"Um hi, is Lily home?"

I looked over my father's shoulder and saw none other than James Potter standing on the front steps, looking a little worried, no doubt at my dad's expression.

"And what business do you have with my daughter."

"Um we kind of have a date tonight."

My dad turned to me, giving me a look that said all to well, you're so dead young lady. My dad was one of those people who thought that I should be a nun, and never have a boyfriend and blah blah blah. I never really paid to much attention to my dad's lectures. All you had to do was fake it and always agree with what he said.

"Well have fun you two." My mom took a hold of my dad's arm and started to steer him out the door.

"Oh no," he said. "No body's going anywheres."

My mom sighed. "Ok, now what did you say your name was?" she said address James.

"Um, James Potter."

"And were do you live James?"

"Uh, 7778, Parker Drive"

"Ok now when our daughter doesn't come home tonight we know who to kill, and where to find you."

I gave myself a smile, my mom always the joker. She whispered something in my dad's ear, and gave him a wink. Only then did my dad, allow himself to be taken to the car, but not before my mom turned and mouth "twelve" to me. I heard the car start up and pull out of the driveway.

James still looked a little confused about what just had happened. It made him look all the more cutter. I gave him a quick glance to see what he was wearing, and sighed. He had chosen a long black cloak, jeans, and a black shirt. But I had to give him points for the cloak. It was so cool, and his shoes, chucks. I knew immediately that Nicky would like him, and if it didn't work out between us, she would no doubtedly call up wanting his number.

We went to this movie theater, classic first date, I so want to make out with you, and we ended up seeing Willy Wonka. Which I had to say, kind of took me by surprise. I mean it's not the type of movie a guy would make a move on you in, but he seemed to love it. He had the exact same look as a little kid had on his face, when he saw the umpalumpas.

"They're so cool," he said.

Yea was all I could say.

After the movie we went to some place called Merits. Right before we ordered my cell started buzzing, so I excused myself.

"What?"

"Well how is it?" came Mere's voice over my phone.

" Yea, come on spill." That was Nicky. She must have been spending the night with Mere or else they where two waying.

"Well," I said. "On the bright side he's wearing chucks."

"Yea," screamed Nicky excitedly. "Lil, you're so marring him, and if you don't I want a number."

"On, the flip side, he's either gay, bie, or just plain retarded. Get this, I see his shoes, and thinking of you Nicky, I'm like nice shoes, and you know what he says: "yea they match my hair." What the hell? Oh and then we go to the movie theater and see Willy Wonka, and all through the movie he has this weird look on his face, like he was dreaming about well I'm not going to go there cause I'm in public. But I swear it was weird."

"I'm so laughing my fucking as off," one of them said, as both Nicky and Mere burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," I screamed.

"Yes it is," said Mere, still laughing. "It's hilarious."

"Yea well, you're not on a date with this weirdo."

"True," replied Nicky

"Well what the hell do I do?"

"Where are you?" asked Nick.

"I don't know, some restaurant."

"Oh get, the fish," suggested Mere. "That way you won't have to kiss him."

"Yea and tell him your on," chimed in Nicky.

"Oh and talk about past boyfriends. Tell him how romantic they were and about all the stuff you did. Oh and go in about how good kissers they were and their techniques and all that jazz."

A smile touched my lips. "Thanks guys." We said our good byes and I headed back out to join James. Poor guy, it wasn't his fault he was a bad dater. I couldn't torture him. He was really cute.

After dinner, we went and got some ice cream at one of those roadside stands. I attempted to make conversation with James, but every time I tried, he got all flustered. What the hell was wrong with him? We where stuck in one of those long stretches of no conversation AGAIN. I was starting to rethink my no torture policy.

"Want to go for a walk?"

I turned away from cotton candy ice cream. "Sure, why not." A little fresh air would do me some good. James didn't own a car so we had to take a taxi from my house to the restaurant, from the restaurant to here.

We walked down to the old park on off Stanford. I hadn't been there in ages, not since my sister had turned twelve. James pulled up a swing.

"God it's beautiful out an't it?"

"Yea it is," I replied. It was one of those nights, you know all clear and starry with a full moon. The perfect night for some good old fashion snogging. Not that that was what I was thinking. Just an observation.

"Here come on," said James. "I want to show you something."

James grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the woods. My brain was telling me to turn back, but part of me really wanted to see what was going to happen. I prayed it wasn't what I was thinking of.

I had never been this far back in the woods before. It turned out what James had wanted to show me was a lake. The water was a still as death, with the moon reflecting off it.

"How's that for romantic," he whispered in my ear a little hint of triumph in his voice.

The air grew cold, and James wrapped his arms around me. In that instant as he held me there, with both of us looking out over the lake, the whole crappy night just seemed to fall away, like we where the only two people left on earth.

He leaned in to kiss me. We were so close. That's when we heard the howl.

**A/N:** Boring, well kind of, but I had to right this one to get to the real good stuff. I'm sorry if it has some really bad hints in it. I wasn't really going for dirty or anything, it just sort of turned out that way. Oh and could "it felt like we where the only to people left on earth" be any more cliché. I hate it them, but it's all I could think of. Anyways reviews are seriously wanted for this story. And I will be posting another chapter or two to it. Kind of had to or this one would be like ten pages single-spaced.


	3. Caught Between a Death Eater and a Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't think J.K Rowling keeps getting the words sweet and sweat mixed up.

A/N: First of all let me say thanks to Dudette13 and RaeKitty13 for reviewing. You guys rock so hard-core. Second of all, on a totally different subject, NOOOOO. I can't believe Gackt's gay. For all of you who don't know who that is, he's this really hot Japanese pop artist, and he's gay. No, I'm so depressed. Sighs, oh well there goes my trip to Japan. Tears up ticket

I pulled Lily closer to me as another ear splitting howl reached our ears. She was starting to shake.

The air started to turn cold, and there were more howls coming from all around us. Why lord, why did this have to happen to me.

"James," Lily said. Her voice was no more than a soft murmur. She sounded scared. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Just some stray dogs probably." I couldn't tell her the truth. There was no way she would understand. And besides, I told myself, it would just freak her out more. I didn't want to freak Lily out. She didn't deserve that. If it hadn't been for me, she would have been at home in her nice safe bed.

I started to lead Lily back toward the road. We would get back there, catch a cab back to her house, I would drop her off, take the cab a few blocks down the rode, then disapparate back to my house. I left my arm around Lily's waist, and shoved my other hand in my pockets of my robe, wrapping my fingers around my wand. Hopefully I wouldn't have to use it, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

There wasn't a cab in site on the road, and Lily's cell phone and the payphone (whatever they were I swear muggles have the weirdest stuff) weren't working. I had the strongest urge ever to just disaparate Lily back to her house, but I really didn't want to have to wipe her memory. It might not have been the perfect night, but I still wanted her to remember it.

I didn't know why I had such a strong erg to protect her. It was just there. One of those feelings that you just couldn't get rid of.

So we started walking. The night was dead silent. The stillness made me jumpy. The hairs on the back of my neck were on end. It was like someone had turned up my hearing. I heard it all, and it wasn't helping my nerves.

As the first building came into sight we saw the first of them. A big hulking figure that was way too big to be a normal dog. It was just standing in the middle of the road as calm as could be. Two more stepped out from the ally ways, one of each side.

"Lily," I whispered. "You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

"What's going on," she asked again.

"Just trust me," I replied backing us up. "And what ever you do don't let them bite you."

A deep growl emerged from all three of the wolves. Their white teeth seemed to gleam in the moonlight. They surged forward. I spun us around and started running slipping my wand out of my pocket. Two more werewolves appeared in front of us momentarily blocking our retreat. I took a right down an alley instead praying that it wasn't a dead end.

The alley was long, dark, and narrow. It stank heavily of old fish and rotting garbage. The ground was wet and slippery. We came out at the end on another street, surrounded by shops. I lead Lily down two more alleys before we crouched by a dumpster to catch our breath. The world had seemed to go quiet again, not a good sign. The air was starting to turn cold. I could see my breath floating up as fog.

I moved to get up, trying to take Lily with me, but she pulled away. "No," she stated. "I'm not going anywhere's till you tell me exactly what's going on."

"There's no time," I explained. "We have to keep moving before they find us again."

I tried to grab her arm again but she pulled away. "No, I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's happening. Why are those things chasing us?"

I sighed. Muggles could be so…so…stupid. Yes I wanted to tell her, to tell her everything, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. It would only freak her out more. But then again she looked pretty freaked out already.

"Lily," I said making my voice calm as if I was speaking to a child. "I'm not going to let them hurt you. I promise."

"I don't need you to protect me," she spat. "I just need to know what's going on, so tell me tell me right now!"

Now she had done it. There was a loud snarl as a garbage can was ripped away to reveal a pair of piercing yellow eyes starring back at me. It let out a agonizing howl that it had found it's prey before it crouched low and jumped, heading straight for Lily.

She screamed, not doing any good but to attract the more wolves. I let the first spell that came to my mind fly. A beam of red light shot of my wand hitting the wolf square the chest, sending it flying back into some garbage cans.

Lily looked like she was in shock, either from the fact that she had just nearly gotten her head ripped off by a wolf, or the fact that her date was shooting beams of light out of a piece of wood. Probably was a dead tie.

The werewolf was still sprawled in the trashcans as we burst back onto the street. I had gotten a quick look at my handy work, allowing myself a smirk. The spell had been one of Padfoot's concoctions, turning the head of the wolf three times bigger than the actual size. Great piece of work, never actually thought he had it in that old dirty girl minded head of his to come up with a spell.

It wasn't till I reached the street that realized what was happening. These things were boxing us in, herding us like sheep. There standing in the middle of the street, to my horror wasn't only werewolves, but now I had the added problem of Death Eaters. They were just like the wolves so calm, waiting for the prey to get here, their faces all had smirks.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said one of them. The voice sounded familiar, like I'd heard it before, but I couldn't place it. "What a nice surprise, isn't it gents." The death eater let out a menacing laugh that was quickly followed by others from his comrades. "The Potter's boy, a pain in our side's that what your parents have been to us. My be it's time we showed them what happens when they mess with the Dark Lord."

They started that serial murder horror style laughing again. I wrapped my arm around Lily's waist again, as I bent my head down to whisper in her ear. The death eater stopped his laughing. "That's disgusting," he growled. "Another good pure blood family gone down the drain to the muggles. I never thought it'd be you. No I told myself, not James, he's got his standers and here I find out that I was wrong. How depressing. I must admit this comes as a shock, but not as big of a one as I expected. I mean you are my son's best mate."

Something clicked in my mind. A memory from the one and only time I had stayed over at Sirius'. I suddenly knew whose voice I was hearing. It was Sirius' father. I tightened my hold on Lily and spun around, praying I didn't over shoot my destination or splinch. It felt like I was being squeezed through a tube, one that was way to small. Breathing became a daunting task, like being stuck in a room full of smoke, that's what it felt like. And as soon as it felt like I couldn't stand it any more, it was all over, and we had appeared in my living room. I felt Lily faint in my arms.

My parents rushed out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was. They took one look from me to the passed out girl in my arms, and I knew what they were thinking. What the hell did he do now?

"I can explain."

"You'd better!" yelled my dad, his face red with fury. "Do you know what you've done? Do you!" he stormed back into the kitchen.

"Set her on the coach dear, and you'd better have one heck of a story." I nodded as my mother turned and followed my dad into the kitchen. I knew wasn't going to be a pretty conversation.  
---------------------------------------------------

**(Lily's Pov)**

I woke up on a couch in an unfamiliar room. My head was spinning. It felt like I had a hang over. I couldn't remember what had happened or how I had gotten here. The whole night seemed like a blur. Angry voices reached my ears.

"You did what in front of her?" screamed a man. He sounded mad, real mad. "My own son. I thought I had taught you better than to use magic in front of a muggle!"

Pause, "Is that all you can say, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Well I'm sorry isn't going to cut it mister! What am I going to tell my boss? My own son using magic in front of a muggle! And at a time like this for god sakes. You have to go out and do something stupid at a time like this. Her memory's going to have to be wiped! And I'm not going to be the one to do it!"

Another pause, longer than the last, and more yelling from the man. I assumed, from what I heard that the conversation was about me. Who else could they be talking about? I didn't want to here it anymore. I had heard enough fighting in my seventeen years to last me a lifetime, and I didn't want to hear any more of it. So I did the only thing I could think of, I left, slamming the door a little harder than meaning too.

The night was air was cold. The wind chilled me right down to my bones. I wished I had worn something heavers than spaghetti strap shirt, seeing as I had managed to loose my jacket somehow.

I didn't recognize any of the houses. I was totally lost, not even knowing whether I was in the same city any more. Someone shouted something from behind me, and I turned around to see James running down the street, waving his arms in the air, yelling, "wait up" at the top of his lungs. I started walking in the other direction. Not wanting to look at him. Anger rising in me as my memories of the night returned, the fear, the hopelessness, but above all other's the confusion.

"Wait," he yelled again grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. His brown eyes starring into mine. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry would be the place to start I guess." He ran his fingers through his hair as I ripped my arm from his grasp.

"You got a lot of nerve you know," I replied as I met his gaze.

He looked down ashamed. "Listen I can't explain what happened to night, but I promise you won't remember a thing."

"Yeah right," I replied. He only looked more ashamed.

"At least let me walk you home. Just to make sure you get their safe."

I just starred up at him in disgusted. "You really do got a lot of nerve."

--------------------------------------------------------

**(James' Pov)**

We took a cab back to Lily's house. I felt ashamed of myself. My parents were ferrous at me, but yet at the same time I knew they loved and forgave me all the same. I only wish I could say the same for Lily. I paid the cab driver and walked her up to her front door. My eyes held nothing but sorrow. "I'm so sorry this happened." My voice was nothing more than a whispered. I took out my wand. "But you have to forget. I have to wipe your memory."

She saw my wand come out and her eyes filled with fear, more fear than they had held all night. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Just make you forget this whole thing ever happened," I replied.

She shook her head. "I don't want to forget. Please don't, I won't tell anybody I promise."

I didn't know what it was that made me take pity on her. May be it was those green eyes, or probably more the fact that she was dressed in a really hot outfit. "What ever," I said shrugging, putting my wand away. "Probably just mess up your brain any ways." I turned to leave.

"Wait," came Lily's voice. She still looked sad; she had the door unlocked and open. "Do…do you want a drink or something."

I shrugged and followed her inside to the kitchen, neither of us bothered to turn on the lights. She got me a glass of water and took a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen. I took a seat opposite of her, taking out my wand again playing with the water in the glass, making it float into the air, and turning it into different liquids.

The one thing I didn't understand was why I felt so depressed. It wasn't like I hadn't dated other girls before, just not muggles. But none of them ever made me feel like this. It was weird, and more than anything a little unnerving.

I replaced the water into the glass and looked up to see Lily starring down at it. "Amazing," she whispered.

I cracked a smile and moved my hand to lightly touch her face. Her eyes flicker up to mine. I leaned my face closer to hers. "Like it," I said. "Not all magic is bad magic you know." That look on her face that fear not from the wolves, but from me. That look was from me. "I'm not going to hurt you." And then I kissed her. My lips moving lightly on hers, but she didn't pull away. I wrapped my other arm around her neck and she did the same. My lips curved up into a smile. The perfect ending to a crappy night.

And that's when it all ended. The lights flickered on, and I heard a shout of "Oh my god." and "What in hell do you think you're doing?" I turned to see Lily's parents standing in the doorway, her dad looking more livid than shocked. "You are going to be…"

"James," whispered Lily, so low that only I could hear here. "You think you can do that thing you do with the memories?"

"Only if you go out with me again." She smiled and nodded. I cracked a huge grin, the biggest grin ever.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me forever to update. Horrible writer's block, can't write a thing. Plus I've got these new stories I'm working on, not fan fiction, these are actually my own creations_, Heaven, Hell, Or In Between_ _and Love and War._ So yeah sorry about the slow updating. Speaking of which this was the last chapter to this story in case you can't tell. So do me a really big favor and tell me what you thought of this one. It's the first story I've actually completed, and I want reviews bad.


End file.
